


A Diabolik Lovers Christmas 3-shot

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon and OC ship, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: Here's a little Christmas present to my readers. Same OC from my main Subaru & OC story but with a different background and story. Christmas time with the Sakamaki vampires and Yui a bit. Note: Was written before complete translation of Haunted Bridal was released, so please be nice, no I'm not rewriting it. Tell me how you like it. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Ayato Sakamaki/OC, Shu Sakamaki/OC, Subaru Sakamaki/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I made. Please accept it despite it's flaws. The story has the same OC as my Fanfiction dot net story, The Scars That Binds Our Love, not the same plot.

**Okay, here is a Christmas special on Diabolik Lovers from me. It's a three-shot with the same OC from my Subaru story, "The Scars That Bind Our Love". This one I decided to reflect off of my own personality and how I would act around these crazy vampires.**

**This time the OC character and Subaru do not know each other like my other story but, it's a good little romance inside still. I have three different vampires with her besides Subaru, each with their own personalities described the best I could.**

**EDIT : I revised the mistakes on the writing, not changing the stories themselves. I did not change up the Shū chapter, that I explain in the Author's Note.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. All rights go to the original owners. The OC is mine.**

* * *

A cool winter breeze flutters through the leaf barren trees, the winter holidays were here as two young females walked along a path to a foreboding home. Jackie followed Yui into the Sakamaki's mansion for Christmas. The girl was staying with Yui for the holidays as a guest. Yui had received permission from the brothers to allow a friend of hers from the school, to join her for Christmas. How they had agreed to it, Yui has no clue but had a feeling why they had allowed it. The siblings didn't allow Yui to get too friendly with another male at the school, but a female, why not.

The two females entered the house and made their way towards Yui's room. Since Reiji's room was right next-door, Yui could let him know that her guest had arrived.

Yui knocked on Reiji's door and waited. It wasn't long until the silver-haired vampire with glasses came out. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Um, Reiji-san. I brought my guest here. Here she is." Yui pointed toward Jackie. The new girl waved shyly at the older male. Reiji pushed his glasses into place.

"Well now. You must be the guest Yui was so interested in bringing. May I ask for your name and class?"

"Oh um yeah, sure. My name is Hitachiin, Jackie of class 3-A."

"So, you are a third year. Interesting, so am I. My name is Sakamaki, Reiji of class 3-B."

"Nice to meet you. I have seen you around, I just didn't know who you were of course." Jackie replied. Reiji nodded and turned to Yui.

"Go and fetch Shū and the others. Tell them to meet in the living room to greet our guest."

"Okay." Yui left down the hall to where Shū was more than likely located. Reiji turned back to Jackie.

"Come. I will show you to the guest room so you may drop off your bags. Then we will also head to the living room."

"Okay, fine with me."

Jackie followed Reiji down the hallway towards the east end of the building. Soon Reiji stopped at a door and opened it. "Here is your room. You may go inside and leave your things here."

Reiji motioned the girl to go in first. She went in and placed her school bag on the bed, suitcase beside the dresser, and the third bag on her bed as well. When she was finished, she walked back out into the hallway and waited for Reiji. Reiji was pleased with how well-mannered the girl was. Unlike Yui, he may take a liking for her. He then led the way toward the living room. When he opened the door, Jackie saw that Yui and five other males were are ready and present in the room. Reiji and Jackie made their way to the middle of the room.

"Alright. Everyone here is aware that Yui has brought a guest here to stay for the Christmas holidays. You all are to be on your best behavior for this young lady."

He motioned to Jackie. The brothers were looking bored as ever until they saw the new girl. Ayato was in his usual chair slouching looking at the girl, liking that he had found a new toy. Raito was on the couch with Kanato and Yui, looking at the new girl with sexual interest. Kanato looked bored and hugged Teddy tighter.

Shū looked bored as well, his blue eyes opened slightly as he observed the girl. Subaru looked as if he was ready to leave, standing next to Shū on the far wall, he looked at the girl with his expression unreadable.

"Um hi. Nice to meet some of the people I see back at school. So, um, my name's Hitachiin, Jackie. You guys?" Jackie said politely.

"Oi. You can just call me Yours Truly, okay." Ayato said.

"Um, but I thought your name was Ayato? I'm not stupid. Yui likes to talk about you a lot so that's how I know your name."

"Really? Hey Chichinashi. You really talk about Yours Truly more? You must really like me."

Yui blushed and looked away. "I guess that little compliment never reached you before."

"Hmm, you are something. I think I'll call you Slut-chan from now on." Raito suddenly appeared behind Jackie, making her jump a little.

"What? Slut-chan? My name is Jackie. I'm not a slut either."

"Don't talk back and stay still."

Kanato appeared in front of her. He took her hand and licked it. "Not as sweet as Yui but good enough."

Shocked Jackie just stood there. She didn't have much to say on the purple-haired boy's action, so she was silent. Raito leaned down and licked her neck, which made her face heat up a little in return.

"Mmm, you're right. Still, I like her appearance." Raito said looking her over from the neck down.

Ayato appeared beside him. "I like her too. I know I won't be calling her Chichinashi as well."

"Okay. What's going on all of a sudden? Why am I suddenly an interest to you all?"

"Because of your smell, makes you interesting enough to eat." Raito answers. He leaned down to take a bite out of her neck when Reiji stops him.

"Raito! Take your private actions to your room please."

"Eh? Oh well, I guess we can continue this later, Slut-chan."

"My name's Jackie. Use it for once will ya?" Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as Raito chuckled at her. She looked over to Yui hoping to explain some things.

"Hey, Yui? Think you might can get your little roommates off of me now?"

"Well, um, I think they are just hungry for something new, besides me every once in a while."

"What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. As long as you can get these three to give me some space around here."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Do I what? You mean the mythological vampire creatures that may exist in some ways or places? Yeah, I guess so but, why ask me such a craz~y quest…." Jackie closed her eyes and huffed a breath out then reopened her eyes. Her next few words were in annoyance once she figured out what Yui was trying to say.

"Never mind. I get it, I get it. No wonder people claim this place is haunted. It's also a wonder why you are not dead yet either, Yui."

She sighs. "Guess there's no way out either, is there. Like falling into a death trap with no way to escape. Sorry, scratch that. The only way to escape is to be dead. Oh well, the best thing to do is to make the best of it that I can, right?"

Raito chuckled beside her, Kanato gave a grin that she could swear she got the chills from looking at, and Ayato just smiled showing his fangs as proof of Yui's statement.

"Ah~ I'm bored now. I'm going back to my room." Subaru got up off the wall and started to make his way toward the door.

Jackie noticed him leaving and stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Subaru turned and glared. "Leaving. I see no point to stay and hang around here anymore. Reiji's made his announcement so I'm going."

"Can I at least know your name? You're pretty cute you know?"

Subaru looked surprised for a moment, then bared his fangs and left. "Just stay away from me."

As he was leaving Yui walked up to where the triplets were still gathered around her friend. "That's Subaru, you might want to stay clear of him. He can be pretty violent and rarely gentle."

Jackie took that information from Yui, looked back at where Subaru left, and then began to get the triplets off of her.

"Okay, time to get off. I barely have enough room to breathe here." She attempts to push each one of them off, being as gentle as possible for Kanato, she managed to escape them for a moment and took that chance. Now standing near Shū who barely noticed her.

"Hey remember to be obedient for Yours Truly when he bites you ok?"

Jackie just glares. Suddenly Shū grabs her from the right. Annoyed and irritated as he was, Shū dragged her out of the living room, into the game room. Once he let her go, she spun around on him and started to yell at him.

"What was that for idiot? You could have asked if I wanted to leave, probably would have too with those three messing around."

"Be quiet. You will learn your place here as you stay. I may know you when you help Yui from time to time, but here it will not work. That is all and do not bother me." Shū left for his room leaving the girl standing in shock.

"Great. What did I sign up for when I agreed to stay with Yui for the winter holidays? I guess I have no choice but to allow being bitten while here. Probably nothing more than like a snakebite or so. Better find where my room is again now." Jackie says talking to herself. She then leaves to go unpack and get ready for her real stay.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**That was the beginning. Let's see who she runs into first.**

**Each one-shot does not continue on to the next story as the same, but that is only saying that the ending of the first did not happen, instead she either spends time with Ayato or Shū or neither then Subaru. Sorry if confusing, but it's the best way I could explain it and still help you out. It was my old dream of spending time with the ones I liked.**


	2. Ayato & Jackie

**Here's the next one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jackie walked around the nearly empty house looking for something to do. No school since it was winter break, so that was kinda boring. It was about an hour before sunset, she couldn't sleep so, why not go for a walk and find something to do. Reiji took away her cell phone and laptop so no Internet or modern fun.

'At least he left some of the books I brought with me alone,' Jackie thought as she sighs.

She was currently walking around the west side of the mansion. Some of the doors were locked than others. She walked until she found a window overlooking the gardens. It had a small ledge to where she could sit on. Watching the outside life start to go to bed, the nightlife was starting to awaken. Jackie looked around until she spotted something a little unusual.

'Is that a one-sided basketball court? Why would vampires want one?'

"So that Yours Truly can play whenever he feels like it."

Jackie turned around, startled by the sudden voice. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud."

Standing in the middle of the hallway behind her was a wide-awake Ayato. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark purple coat over; a dark burgundy color scarf, wrapped around his neck; dark blue pants with little straps hanging down around his sides. 'He sure does like something around his neck a lot. I don't think I've ever seen him without that messed up tie around his neck, now a scarf? Must be a habit of some kind.'

"So, um, you play basketball?"

"Yep. I'm the best player ever." Boasted Ayato, "Can you play?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm not well but enough."

"Good, then come with me and play."

"Um, okay, sounds fun."

Jackie allows herself to be dragged outside to the court by the vampire. Ayato tells her to stay put on the court while he fetched the ball. Once he returned, the two started to play. It was kinda crazy playing outside where it could snow and the temperature could drop dangerously low at point time, but the two were running around enough that they could stay warm a bit.

Most of the time during the game, Jackie stood back to watch Ayato play and gave him compliments on his shots. When she had to shoot a few times, Ayato would laugh every time she missed. He kept calling her clumsy, after a while, she got tired of it. So, when his back was turned, she threw the ball at him. Jackie never saw him turn around; instead, she was pinned down on the ground.

"You trying to hurt Yours Truly? After all the nice things I've done to you tonight."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you too badly."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"I was just trying to stop the teasing a little. I really do enjoy playing with you, Ayato."

Ayato was a little shocked, he covered it up quickly. Leaning down, Jackie had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Well, I'm ready to play another game. It's called, 'How much pain does it take to say I love Yours Truly?' Wanna play?"

"Alright. But can we play inside, it's starting to freeze."

"Fine, let's go to my room. It's closer."

They got up and walked back inside. Ayato leads the way to his room, pulling Jackie by the wrist. Once they arrived, Ayato locked the door behind him. Inside it looked somewhat nice. It had two couches, one is red, the other pink; a dresser near the window; a fireplace; a small balcony; and a large metal item. It looked like some kind of container like it could hold a person inside of it.

'I doubt there are any air holes inside.'

Ayato caught where here gaze was, he led her over to the metal item. "Like it?"

"What is it exactly?"

"It's a genuine 'Iron Maiden'. Want to try it out?" He starts to push her to the object while crouching down to open it.

"Wait. Iron Maiden? Isn't that one of those torture devices used in the Medieval period? The one with the spikes inside?"

"Yep."

"Hang on! You're not truly going to put me in that thing, are you? I'll die."

"Ah, you won't bleed that much. Besides Yours Truly will drink up the blood that comes out of you."

"Wait! I thought we were playing a game."

"Come on." Ayato shoved her into the Iron Maiden and follows in after. Closes the door to the torture device, locking them both in. Jackie quickly figures out that she was still alive, this one had no spikes.

"Hey, this still is the Iron Maiden right?"

"Yep. Only this one is my bed. I sleep in here. I had the spikes removed for that purpose. I have another one with the spikes if you want to try that one out."

"No thanks. I'd rather be in this one than the one that kills."

"Tch. You're no fun. Well, let's get started on our little game. Shall we?"

Ayato starts to peel off some of her clothing, she had very little protest. 'Since I'm staying here with nowhere to run, it's kinda pointless for me to try and hide anything.' She thought as the vampire started to look for a place to bite first.

"Mmm, you smell good. I think I'm going to enjoy sucking up your blood."

Ayato leaned down and pierced her neck without hesitation. The pain of being bitten was sharp and quick at first but once the vampire began sucking, the girl loosened up. Ayato noticed this change, once he was finished with her neck he tried again on her chest. Same thing even if it was a bit more painful. "Hey, is there something wrong with me biting you?"

"Hmm, oh no. It just feels sort of like an animal bite. Hard, sharp, and rough at first but then it is fine when you start feeding. It actually helps to keep my mind off the pain."

"Well then, let's try a little more painful. Since that's what the game is all about right?"

Ayato starts sucking and biting. He leaves bite marks all over her chest, neck, shoulder, legs, even her lips. She was covered in so much blood, dried and almost, it was a wonder that she had not passed out yet. Ayato leaned back to take a look at his work.

'Beautiful. Crimson sure does suit this girl.'

"Ugh, I give up."

"Hmm, what is it now?"

"I give up. You win the game. I love Yours Truly."

Jackie said in whimpers but with a smile. Ayato smiled back. He reached behind him in one of his pockets, then leaned down to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss. "Happy early Christmas."

Jackie looked up to where his hand was, there was mistletoe in his hand. She smiled at that little plant, then looked back at Ayato.

"Merry early Christmas to you too, Yours Truly." They met again at the lips, still in Ayato's Iron Maiden bed, in his room, happy.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Yeah, I know that was kinda short. Ayato is like my third favorite and to me, it's a little hard to do something with just him alone. Sorry if you were expecting more. The next two chapters are a bit longer, I promise.**


	3. Shū & Jackie

**Shū's a bit of a pervert in here. Got the idea off of a translation of the game, not sure which route, it was a long time ago, honestly.**

***Note: IMPORTANT \- I know Shū has a fear of fire but at the time I wrote this, the translation of Shū's route wasn't completed for Haunted Bridel at that point in time. By the time I found out, it was several months later. My response was to be completely lazy and leave this chapter as it was because I'd have to rewrite the entire chapter to fit. Also, at that time, finals were more important and I just forgot to do it.**   
**So in summary, yes I do know of Shū's fear, I didn't know it at the time, yet I never changed the chapter. So if you can overlook my laziness of years past, maybe think of this as a dream or AU?**

* * *

Jackie was sitting in one of the libraries, reading a novel. It was a history-like book on Medieval times, with a few poems and stories mixed inside. It was six days until Christmas Day. In addition, it had already started to snow lightly. It looked as if everyone was going to have a White Christmas this year.

Both Jackie and Yui were excited, while the rest just shrugged it off. Shū just ignored the snow and slept; Reiji wasn't too pleased with the snow because it gave him more work to do. Ayato didn't mind, as long as he was able to mess with Yui in it; Kanato complained that the snow was too cold and preferred it to be covered in blood instead. Raito went two ways with the snow; he either stayed inside to play in the game room or went to harasses Yui in the snow as well.

Subaru just stayed locked up in his room most of the time; he did go out, only to see the white roses for a while then went back into his room. Since her arrival, Jackie had got to spend some time with each of the brothers and let them feed on her. She didn't, however, see much of Subaru, he has been avoiding her as much as possible for some reason, since the day she arrived.

'Still, least no one is home tonight. I needed a break from being bitten.'

All the vampires had left for the castle, from where they had been born in, all of a sudden. They had left the two mortals in a tightly locked home. Jackie didn't really care, she knew to stay put until the vampires came back. She didn't have any reason to leave, unlike Yui. Last she checked, the paranoid girl was wandering through Reiji's room for a way out.

'Going to get in trouble, once Reiji finds Yui's scent on his stuff. Tried to warn her but wouldn't listen.'

Yui had tried to get her friend to side with her on a way to get out of the house and go find help elsewhere but was turned down. Yui didn't understand much of Jackie's explanation of staying. "They'll find us no matter what Yui. It's impossible unless you kill yourself. Besides, I like it here. I'm going to the library now to read, don't go do anything stupid while the guys are gone. Okay?" Then she left towards the library to read, leaving Yui in Reiji's room.

A half-hour later, Jackie decided to stop for a while. Her focus on the reading was starting to blur a bit. She put the book down after looking at the page number, then got up from her spot on the floor. The girl walked around the library for a stretch and break. She wanders to the sitting area of the library. There was a couch, a couple of lounge chairs, a coffee table, and a lit fireplace.

'Wait? A lit fireplace? As far as I know, the fireplaces in this house are not lit at all. Yui?'

Jackie walked over to the fire to see if it was truly real.

"What are you doing?"

Jackie jumped a little at the voice. She turned to find the eldest of the vampire's brothers', stretched out on the couch. Shū looked a little different tonight, besides still in the clothes to go out in the snow.

'I got it! Where's the music player?'

"See something you like?" He asked, startling the girl again.

"Oh, um, that may be a possibility but that is not what I was just thinking."

"Oh~?" He opens one blue eye to look at her. "You sure you weren't thinking of jumping me, pervert?"

"I think you can do that yourself if you weren't too lazy. Besides, why is the fireplace lit?"

"It's a fireplace. You are supposed to light one. Are you stupid along with perverted?"

"Very funny. I'm just curious as to why this one has a fire in it and not the rest of them."

"It's cold."

"Huh? Oh, you're cold from being outside?"

"Yes."

Jackie walked to the couch and sat on the armrest in front of Shū's feet. Shū opened both eyes to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Why there?"

"Would you rather let me sit above your head?"

"Sit in a chair, pervert."

She was starting to get fed up with the blonde's talk. She got up and settled on his stomach instead. "Better? This sure is comfortable."

Shū glared at the annoying girl, lazily. "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"What if I am? Gonna bite me to death, Shū~?"

Mocking the lazy vampire. He groaned slightly, closing his eyes. "Too much trouble."

They stayed like that for a while, listening to crackles in the fireplace. While the girl was enjoying the sound, the vampire was getting annoyed. Sighing irritably, he leans up as much as he could, with the weight on his stomach.

"Get off of me."

"Hmm? Why? It's peaceful here just the way you like it."

"That fire is starting to annoy me."

"Don't see why it is. To me, the crackling sound of fire and wood sounds comforting. I could just fall asleep."

"That's nice. Let me up so you can have the couch to sleep on."

"Where's your music player?"

"Reiji has it. I couldn't have it with me while going to visit the castle, so he took it from me. Never gave it back."

"Why don't you go ask now or something? I mean you all are back right?"

"Nope. I slipped away when Reiji wasn't looking and came back here on my own."

"Makes sense."

Jackie thought for a minute. She really didn't want Shū to leave or herself leave this comfortable area in the library. Then she remembered that she had a little music player with her. She could give him hers. "Hey, wanna borrow my music player? Until Reiji gives yours back of course."

"No, get up."

"Come on. It may not have everything you like in it but, it has plenty of music scores from movies and others. Please, Shū?"

"Why are trying to get me to stay here with someone like you?"

She turned away, blushing a little. "Maybe because I like you and I want to stay here, in this part of the library with you."

"What if I still don't want your music?"

"Please. Just listen to one song, I promise it will be worth your time. I've even got a couple of just single instrumental version music, a good bit of orchestra music. Please, one song."

Shū thought over the offer. The noises from the fire were becoming more and more annoying but it also seemed like the pestering girl wasn't going to leave anytime soon so…

"Fine. Give me the damned thing already."

"Sure, here's the first song, it's one of my favorites. Here."

Jackie handed Shū her iPod and earbuds and pressed play. Shū listened and Jackie was getting a little excited and impatient to see how well he enjoyed the song. When it was finally over, Shū turned to the next song to listen to.

"How did you enjoy the first?"

"It was fine."

The vampire soon fell asleep to her songs. Thinking that she wouldn't get a reply from him anytime soon, she got up off of him, went to fetch the book from earlier, and came back. She sat in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth that the reddish-yellow flames had to offer. She started back reading. After a bit, the warmth started making her too sleepy to read, soon fell asleep reading.

When all the tracks on the iPod finished, Shū woke up. He picked up the little music device and started to scroll for a certain song he had heard earlier. Finding it, he realized that it didn't have a title but he liked it out of the rest.

'Least this is one song that is good. Everything else, her taste is bad.'

On the fifth listen, he realized that she was no longer sitting on him. Instead, the girl was in front of the fireplace, leaned over a bit. What sparked his interest was that part of her panties were sticking out, just because she had her back leaned forward a bit. But why she was in that position, he decided to find out. Besides, he wanted to know the name of the song he was currently listening to. Shū got up and sat directly behind the girl. Over her shoulder, he could see a book in her lap and her eyes closed.

'She fell asleep to the book I suppose.' Shū thought, just when he finished his thought, Jackie jerked awake.

"Hmm. Must have fallen asleep. It's so warm. Ah~, guess I'd better finish the book now before I fall asleep again and feel guilty about not finishing it later. Humm, oh well."

Jackie started back reading unaware of the surprised vampire behind her. 'She enjoys reading that stuff? Kinda like Reiji.' Wanting to know the song's name, he decides to get her attention. Leaning down, he takes a lick of her neck and Jackie jumps in surprise.

"Shū! I thought you were still asleep."

"I ran out of music. You have horrible tastes."

She snorts a little at his comment. "Well, excuse me for being different Shū~. Give the thing back if you hate it so much."

"There is one song I would like to know the name of though."

"Let me listen and see if I can remember it."

Shū hands her a bud and clicks play. After a few seconds, the music clicks in Jackie's head. "Oh! That one. I thought you might like. That score is called, 'Fairy Tail's Main Theme'. One of my favorites. It is played by only a piano and a violin. When I was downloading, the name didn't appear, so I memorized the music in my head to remember better. You really liked it Shū?"

Shū leans to lick her ear.

"Indeed I did, Lacy."

"Lacy?"

"Nice of you trying to seduce me by showing me your underwear. Are you matching as well?"

Jackie tensed up and felt her face getting warmer when she heard Shū's explanation. Turning to look at the fire, she thought up her next words carefully.

"It's not lace completely. It's just decorated that way at the top. The rest is just regular cloth. And no, I don't match. I make sure every piece of my clothing mix-matches. I hate wearing matching clothes."

While Shū listens, he nibbles on her heated ear, getting interested.

"Besides, why are you trying to be perverted as Raito?" Next thing Jackie knew, she was slammed down on to the floor. The book slid over to a nearby bookshelf and Shū was on top of her.

"Don't ever compare me to that disgusting, wanna-be-pervert." His voice was low and sounded a little dangerous, his eyes had a dark shine in them. Jackie looked into them and took in his words, uncertain of what would happen next.

"Sorry. Just sorta slipped out. Sorry." She looked down, really didn't mean to upset him. She then felt a weight on her stomach. "Shū? What are you doing?"

"Payback for earlier. Don't move." Shū pushes some of her hair out of the way, leans down to lick her neck several times. Then bites down hard enough to make her squirm a bit in pain. The warm blood slowly flowed from the bite wound, Shū lapped up every bit that came out. Jackie gripped his back, hoping the pain of the fangs inside would hurry and disappear.

'This bite is a lot different from others. Did I really upset him that much?'

Once Shū was done, he leaned back pulling the girl with him. "You know, there is one thing I don't mind about the fireplace. It gives the best blood area away."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the mantle then tell me."

Jackie looks at the mantle, she spots a mistletoe hanging in the middle. Then every word Shū said finally comes clear. She looks back at the vampire and kisses him. He responded quickly and biting her lips to draw as much blood as possible. It may have been a bit painful, but at the same time, it was sweet too.

The two stayed that way in front of Shū's annoying fireplace, enjoying each other, the warmth, and Jackie enjoyed the fireplace crackles while Shū enjoyed her heartbeat. Outside the snow kept falling nice and steadily. At the front gate, the remaining vampires returned home and Yui had fallen asleep in Reiji's room.

'Only five days to Christmas. I can't wait.' Jackie thought while snuggling into the older one's embrace.

* * *

**There's Shū's romance. Hate to be in Yui's place right now.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Subaru & Jackie

**Final one. Please tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy it. May be different than the other story, but I'll try and add some of this in there as well later.**

* * *

It was three hours until Midnight. 'Three hours until Christmas. I can't believe that it's soo close. Plus it's still snowing, so beautiful tonight.' Jackie was walking outside in the rose garden. Soft white snowflakes covered up mostly everything outside. Even the plants had some bits of white fluffy powder. The roses with snow tucked inside them, holding on to the cold frozen water until spring would melt them, and the flowers would have a nice cool drink to start the new year. The snow inside the white roses was barely visible. The leaves of the roses were all frozen in thin sheets of ice.

Breathing in the chilly air, she sighed in happiness for the upcoming day. Thin blankets of snow crunched beneath her feet as she walked through. The night would have been a perfectly clear night if the clouds were not sending snow down on to the earth. Stopping in the middle of the white roses, Jackie looked to the sky, enjoying the cool breeze and snow falling down around her.

"This is so perfect tonight."

"What are you doing out here?!"

Closing her eyes, she had gotten used to the sudden appearance of all the vampires that it no longer made her jump, even a bit. Turning around, Jackie faced with the youngest of the vampires. "Evening Subaru. Fancy seeing you out here."

Subaru narrowed his eyes. "Leave."

"Aww. But I like it out here. I'll go inside in a bit, but right now, can't I enjoy this peaceful weather?"

The white-haired vampire turned away. "Suit yourself. Just hurry up and leave after."

"Sure thing." Jackie turned to admire the snow-covered roses. While doing so, she looked at Subaru out of the corner of her eye. The vampire was wearing a black jacket with his normal black pants and white boots. He had a silver scarf around his neck and the necklace with the key hanging below it. With the snow falling, it made the vampire stand out in one of the most beautiful and breathtaking ways.

As if feeling the girl's eyes on him, he turned slightly to glare at her. She was unmoved by the action. Instead, she smiled and waved at him. Huffing, the vampire turned his back to her once more. After a few more minutes of silence, Jackie turned to head back inside. On the way, while passing Subaru, she accidentally slipped on a bit of ice in the snow and was falling backwards.

Closing her eyes, bracing herself to feel the hard impact on the ground… that never came. Opening her eyes once more, she saw that Subaru had caught her before her fall. They stayed like this for a bit until Subaru straightened her upright and stepped away from her. Surprised, she looked to him for some kind of word. "Uh, thanks. Subaru."

"Tch. Don't get used to it."

"Say, Subaru…" She walked closer to him; he stood his ground not pleased by the approaching girl. "Why do you dislike me so much? I haven't done anything to you that I know of."

"Like I'd tell you. Now stop coming near me or I'll destroy you."

"Go ahead. Nothing's stopping you from making the ground snow-covered in warm, fresh, crimson blood. You may even get to splatter some of the roses with my deep red color. You can even match the red roses back there a bit or make these a two-toned color rose. Wouldn't that be nice for you?" She kept coming closer until she was a foot away from the older male. She kept eye contact, hoping to see if she could spot something. Subaru was shocked at what he heard.

'The girl is willing to die? Right on my mother's dedicated roses?'

"So… I guess no answer means, yes?" Looking at the girl he saw that she was rubbing one of the thorns as if about to pierce her skin with it to tempt him. Then she did it. The girl took the cut finger and placed it on a white rose with no snow, coloring the petals red as the cut bleed. As soon as the cut had bled out as much as it could, she started to cut another opening.

Placing the fresh-cut back onto another rose, her hand was grabbed and placed in the mouth of the nearby vampire. Watching him suck on her cut, she grew surprised and happy inside. 'Finally.' Subaru finished sucking on the cut and jerked her close. Leaning next to her ear, his voice was in a low snarl.

"Don't touch those roses like that again. Or I will personally kill you elsewhere."

"So, are these stupid flowers important to you or something?"

Subaru glares at her. "My mother was named, 'The White Rose'. These are dedicated to her. They remind me of what a coward I am. They are my weakness."

*"So. If you know your own weakness, a person can become strong and gentle. It's natural. Know your own weakness and you can get stronger from it. Protect your weaknesses like protecting the ones close to you. At least, that's what I believe."

Jackie laughs a little with humor while Subaru looks confused. "What's wrong, Subaru? You look confused. Sorry, don't ask me to explain; I can't even remember what I just said. Literally."

As they stand there for a few moments more, Subaru bites her suddenly. Gasping out at the sudden pain the other gave her. Subaru sucked the crimson liquid from the warm body roughly. The girl just stands there and grips his jacket tightly. Letting up from the sucking, he takes a few deep breaths of the chilly air and starts to unclothe her.

"Aww come on Subaru. I couldn't have said anything that bad now. It's freezing out here so let me warm up again."

"Get closer to me."

"Your not one to talk. Your whole body is freezing as well, I need warmth. I'm going back inside."

Tries to make a move back in but was blocked by Subaru. Ripping most of her top half off, he moves her closer towards him so he could drink better. While a shivering girl was beneath him. "Stop moving." Annoyance was in his tone as he swallowed.

"You would be too if you had any blood circulation with a beating heart. It can't be helped."

"Shut up while at it."

Annoyed as well, Jackie shuts up and continues to shiver. Soon she felt something rubbing her side. She rested against him while he drank and rubbed. It felt so good but it was still cold. Having his fill, he leans up and hands her a gift.

"What's this?"

"Early present."

Opening the gift, she finds a book on flowers. More specifically, roses. "Uh, thanks Subaru."

"Open the book."

She flips the book open and finds a necklace tucked in one of the pages. It was a silver dragon pendant holding on to a sword, with a blue jewel at the top. Closing the book, she jumps up and hugs Subaru tightly. "Thanks so much, sexy vampire!"

Subaru was shocked at what he heard and he figured she wouldn't realize what had said for a few moments, so he tightly embraced her back. Realizing what she had said, she starts to blush very deeply and struggled to get free. "What's your hurry?" Subaru asks teasingly. Blushing even more, she turns away not looking at him.

"Nothing. Just want to get inside is all."

"Why not stay and have some fun?"

"No thanks."

"No is not the answer."

Her face was so heated, she was wondering why it couldn't heat the rest of her body as well. "Please Subaru. Let me go inside and get warm."

"I don't know. I like it when you're right here."

"Come on! You're just acting this way because of what I said, aren't you."

"Oh~? What did you say? I didn't hear you properly because of the snow falling."

"I-I said.. I said that you were... Hang on! There ain't no blizzard or high wind! I'm not repeating."

"Then you are not going inside to get warm."

"Your fault for ripping my clothes in the first place!"

"I was thirsty."

"Yeah right. There was no need to go that far."

Subaru was smiling the entire time as the blushing, angry girl was carrying on. 'This is fun. I should do this more often.' Subaru leans down to lick a snowflake off her chest which was very close to her breast. Jackie blushed deeper if possible, at the action. Leaning back up and stating, "Maybe I want to change you into my kind."

"Oh um so you would have to bite me in some way and I become a vampire that way?"

"Pffft. No, not like them dumb stories. We would have to share blood to do that."

"Great. I don't know about you but I hate the way blood tastes. I mean when I suck on just a small cut on my hand or lip to stop the bleeding, I hate that weird iron taste I always get. Especially when I had my teeth pulled and all, I hate the way blood tastes."

"That's your blood. Not mine. You'd be drinking pure vampire blood. It would be a different taste."

"In your mind, it would be. Blood is blood for a human. It doesn't taste good at all. *Unless some humans had weird taste buds or are just plain crazy."

"Hm, why don't we just test that theory?"

"No!"

Subaru was surprised in her answer.

"You sure? It be painless."

"No. I'm sure. I want to stay human for at least another year. Did I mention that 'seven' is an unlucky number for me and that I'm seventeen? I'd like to stay human for a bit longer. Then if the offer still stands, possibly. Is that okay?"

Looking up at the white-haired vampire with some pleading in her eyes. Red met green, deciding on whether or not to give in. **Sigh**. "I guess I can wait. Besides, I do love you."

"Wait what? Is that why you been avoiding me all this time?"

"Yes. You smelled so good and funny sometimes when you get angry at my crazy brothers. I've seen you at school helping Yui when she had gotten bitten by one of us. You clean her wounds and help her study. I always liked you and I was one of the first to agree to your stay so I could be closer."

"But avoiding is hardly compared to being closer."

"How many times have you been abused by the other's bites? You are the healthy one here, you have more rich blood than Yui. Your smell makes me want to suck you dry. But then I wouldn't have anyone to share my love for. I keep you safe and made the others back off a little with different bribery. I also found out that you like mythology and dragons so, that's how I got the pendant for you."

"And the book?"

"I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own."

Jackie stood there thinking. Finally, it sparked. "Didn't you say these roses were dedicated to your mother? You gave me the book to remind me of you."

Subaru gave a warm smile and took off his scarf and jacket. He placed them on to the freezing girl who was beginning to turn blue. Holding her face tilted towards him, he leaned down to kiss her. Confused at first then she returns the kiss. After a while, Subaru breaks the kiss. But keeping his face close to hers, what the vampire said next was, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Subaru."

From inside the library, looking out to the rose bushes, the rest of the household just watches and celebrates Christmas as well, once the clock struck midnight. Yui was happy that her friend had found someone to be with for once. Then she was whisked away to play with Raito and the rest. After that, Jackie decided to stay and live the rest of her life in the crazy mansion, full of wonderful vampires. Mostly Subaru of course.

* * *

**And it's finished. I hope you've enjoyed. Might not have been too good, but good enough as a Christmas present for all of you Diabolik Lovers fans just like me.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Have a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas & a wonderful New Year's!**

*** This sentence has different animes mentioning weakness in it, I just placed some in my own wording. Fairy Tail and Bleach is just a couple that I used. Credit goes to them.**

*** I apologize if anyone is offended by this. If someone really does enjoy the taste of blood. Which is weird honestly.**


End file.
